Sweet Rain
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: Rain is part of a extinct elvish race that no longer exists in Middle Earth, she is on a journey to help the fellowship and also to find her true mate. pls leave reviews. i know that i lacked punctuation in the first chapters but have amended the others
1. Default Chapter

The only characters that are mine is Rain, the others belong rightfully to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Chapter One…  
  
Gandalf came across a silver bundle on his journey to the shire, it moved when he nudged it with his foot and soon had the bundle on its feet glaring at him. It was an elf maiden with long silver tresses and light blue eyes, her skin pale as the moonlight. she was also wearing weapons.. bow and arrow and a knife with which she hunted? but he knew her - her name was Rain. (not the average elven name i know) she smiled as she sheathed her knife once more after pointing it at him.  
  
  
  
What brings you here old man? she asked in a whispery voice which held command. - You do Rain, you've come across my path for some reason and now i know what it is, i want you to go to Rivendell and seek out Elrond. she arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
- I am not here to do your bidding old man. she answered back calmly. Gandalf smiled.  
  
- But you would do my bidding if i say that it is in your destiny's path that you go there for there my child you would meet your mate. Rain sighed. how many times had she heard this? first from her parents and now from a meddling old man even if he was a wizard!! she walked to the stream and knelt down to it. then she gazed off into the distance. gandalf came to stand beside her.  
  
- You know of whom i speak child. Gandalf said sternly.  
  
- gandalf i am over 2000 years old, a child i am not. She told him calmly although a fire burned in her light eyes.  
  
Gandalf sighed. Rain was of the extinct moon elves, just like all elves they were fading into myth, to make way for man to dominate the earth. She stood up and glanced over at him. he looked tired, did wizards ever look tired? she laid a hand on his arm.  
  
i will go to Rivendell old friend. he smiled for she had chosen words to calm him. There was much unrest in the land now, with the One Ring falling into a hobbit's hand, A council was to be held there, and with Rain there, he was assured that Frodo would be protected. Frodo and Rain would meet on the journey to Rivendell.  
  
- I will go now gandalf, there is much unrest in the land, i have seen Sauron's minions over middle earth, and know that they head for Lorien if not only to pass by it and leave the wood elves in peace. Gandalf nodded. - i thank you my friend, we will meet again but hopefully in more pleasant circumstances. with that she walked away, soon the forest swallowed her up and gandalf didnt see her again. That it until he reached Rivendell himself to have a few words with Elrond. (i am changing the story a bit here, i want Rain to meet Frodo in a different way)  
  
5 hours of travelling brought her to yet another river, she knew that at the head of this river Rivendell was there awaiting her in peaceful glory. She turned at the sound of hoofbeats, and saw a ranger bearing a child? over his shoulder. his eyes lighted when they saw her.  
  
Rain, of all the elves to meet, i have found you. she touched the child. - is something wrong with the child? the ranger smiled.  
  
- the child is a hobbit, a ringbearer chased by the nazgul, he was wounded and even now goes to meet them in the twilight. the ranger laid the hobbit down and Rain touched his face, cold to the touch, the hobbit looked at her. To him she looked like an angel, white light wreathed her like a unborn star.  
  
- i have some elvish medicine, but elrond will be able to help you more than i. she stood up and let out a piercing whistle. the ranger looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. She smiled.  
  
- Aragorn did you think i did not have any friends left in the land? he smiled sheepishly he should have known better.  
  
- whom did you call? He asked softly  
  
- one of the wild steeds that yet roam the land, he will arrive in a few moments. She told him kneeling back down to tend to Frodo. 


	2. Chapter Two : Rivendell's Lure

CHAPTER 2 – Rivendell's Lure  
  
Rain's mount arrived in due time and she lifted Frodo up onto her back. Arwen mounted up behind him and held on to him for dear life.  
  
Your horse is tired Arwen, mine is wild and never tires, he is from my people.  
  
He will be swift to save Frodo's life. Arwen replied, then turned to Aragorn to give him a few words of love to which he replied.  
  
They watched her ride off and the Hobbit's behind them – the three that remained shouted their disapproval at Strider and also at Rain for letting Frodo go without one elf for protection.  
  
Already Rain could hear with her keen hearing, the Nazgul following Arwen as she made her way home to Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn turned to her. – We should also make our way there, it will take days for us. Rain nodded her agreement and turned to look at the hobbits.  
  
Come we are leaving. She told them. They just stood there and looked dumbfounded, up until now they had not fully grasped how beautiful she was, how was it that Aragorn was so unaffected even if he was betrothed to Arwen?  
  
Merry was the first to knock himself out of it. – ok let's go, the sooner we get to Rivendell the sooner I can eat proper. Sam looked at him in disgust.  
  
is that all you care about? What about Frodo? He could be dead and we wouldn't know for days.  
  
Rain touched Sam's shoulder. – if anything dear Sam I would feel his passing, it is in my blood to feel these things. She turned away and started walking with Arwen's mount trailing behind her. Sam grabbed Aragorn's arm.  
  
what does she mean it is in her blood? He asked bewildered. Aragorn smile slightly.  
  
Moon elves are one with nature like all elves but with them its different, they can feel what all living creatures feel, they know of each passing life and each new life borne, it is their way, trust her Samwise, she is incapable of lying. With that he turned and followed her into the night assured the Hobbits would follow him.  
  
They reached Rivendell in 3 days, that was good traveling by Elven standards considering that they only rested for a few minutes every 4 hours. Elrond was there to greet them as they entered the city.  
  
Samwises's mouth dropped open at the beauty of it all, he had heard of Elven legends, and until this day he had never seen a elf. Rivendell was as beautiful as they had said.  
  
Rain took the horse to a nearby stable where elven stablehands waited patiently to tend to the beast. Then she walked with the group to a open room where Arwen waited for them also.  
  
how is Frodo? Samwise asked.  
  
Frodo is sleeping, Gandalf is watching over him at the moment. Arwen said to him. The three hobbits sat down on little stools and looked all around them, Aragorn stood in a corner, he was content to stand in the dark even if he was welcome in Rivendell. Rain looked at Arwen, and saw that she was being observed. 


	3. Chapter Three : The Council of Elrond

Chapter 3 – The Council of Elrond.  
  
The young maiden elf entered the room silently, no one had noticed her entry as they were all looking at the man who spoke in the centre of the room, he was saying something about how his people had heard rumours of the Ring, that it could end the chaos in his land and brings justice and peace.  
  
Then another spoke and replied that it would not do that, that the Ring would eventually dominate whomever wore it and lead him back to it's rightful owner, the owner that had made the Ring in the first place.  
  
She leant against the wall, her silver blonde hair catching the sun's ray in its morning light. Her light blue eyes lay for a minute on every occupant in the room, and with her height she could very well see everyone in the room.  
  
There were was Elrond, leader of the Rivendell Elves, 3 dwarves, 2 (Aragorn included) human men, 4 Sindarin elves, Gandalf, and next to him Frodo. She crossed her arms over her chest and settled for a long discussion, as the arguments were sure to bring. Her weapons had been taken from her and were being cleaned by some elves in the smith.  
  
Gandalf caught her gaze and surprise lit his features. He was about the stand up but she shook her head once. He knew she would make her entrance. Her gaze settled once more on the dwarf as he stood up and said something that made her angry.  
  
"I will die before I let an elf take the ring." He said, not really realizing what reactions his words would cause and of course who was listening. The Sindarin elves stood ready to do battle at the insult.  
  
One elf in particular caught her eye, he was dressed a little more refined than that of his comrades, he was the son of the King Theoden, royalty. Legolas. She remembered him all too well, he was a part of her past. She had fallen in love with him on one of her journies to Mirkwood with her parents.  
  
"Your memory does not serve you well Master Dwarf, for you say words that cause insult to The People, the ones that saved your worthless hide in the Dark War". The dwarf turned at the soft spoken but well meant words that resounded around the walls. They all turned. Legolas lifted his head and located her.  
  
"And who are you to defend the elves, maiden?" The dwarf asked.  
  
She walked to them passing Gandalf she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"good to see you old friend". Gandalf said to her softly.  
  
"I have need to speak to you Gandalf, my people have been slain, I had to return before coming here, I felt it in my soul, that something was not right with my people". She smiled at him sadly then looked at the dwarf.  
  
"Slain?" Gandalf was stunned.  
  
"I must discuss this with you and Elrond, it is not a council matter". She begged. Gandalf nodded and touched her face.  
  
"Such sadness you have seen in your years child, and now you are Queen of your people".  
  
"It is not something I wanted iant edan." (old man)  
  
Legolas held back his gasp as he studied her, she had silver blonde hair, light blue eyes, his height, and well built in the areas a woman would be, her hair was tied back half way and tiny plaits decorated it, and he remembered who she was, she haunted his dreams at night.  
  
"I am Rain, of the Ithill'Quessir, and what is your name master Dwarf? "She asked softly.  
  
"A moon elf? We thought you extinct." One human man said. 'We are now' she thought.  
  
"Elrond". She turned to the Elf Leader. "Orcs are on their way and also the nazgul, aragorn and myself saw them head this way"  
  
"Orcs attacked my people, and are on their way here, they bypassed Mirkwood." She looked at Legolas. "no one was harmed there". He nodded gratefully for the news. "as for the other, human we choose not to mix with men, they bring confusion and plague to The people, but the others knew where to find us, it turns out I had to find you, your name dwarf". She said looked at the tiny man again.  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin." The dward answered her half heartedly, he knew somehow that she was not like other elves, she was one to deal with when she was angered, her life must of taught her much in her years.  
  
"It was the Ithill and Taur'quessir that saved your people long ago, and yet you still scorn us."  
  
"I meant no disrespect fair maiden." Gimli said.  
  
"I'm sure you did not." She looked at Legolas. It had been 1000 years since she had seen him last. The only one she would ever love.  
  
Legolas walked up to her, and looked at her squarely."Do you have need of anything? "He asked gently. He remembered all too well their blossoming friendship.  
  
"soon I will need help;, I know why Gandalf sent me here, I need not be told".He nodded and took a step back offering her silently his support, elves were elves all over, they all mourned each ones loss.  
  
"And your parents? "He asked.  
  
"My parents fought but they were slain". A warm hand covered hers, and she was surprised that it was Legolas's hand.  
  
Aragorn came forward. "then we must prepare to fight."  
  
"they do not know pain or fear, they travel by day, they are a new breed Aragorn". Rain told him.  
  
"Is there nothing none of us can do?" Legolas asked. She looked at him.  
  
"The Ithil'quessir are the only ones that can withstand Saruman's evil spells, he is threatened by us which is why he sought to destroy us first, I have sent my people over the sea, they will not return, we lost many, your father has promised help, they should arrive in 2 days."  
  
"But we cannot wait that long, the orcs would probably attack soon". Legolas argued.  
  
"Rivendell will survive, its demise is not yet planned by the fates" She stood up. Legolas with her.  
  
"She will travel with us Legolas."Gandalf stated. "we need all the help we can get to get us to Mount Doom". Rain knew now was not the time to argue with the old man, she would find out the details later.  
  
She nodded and walked away with Arwen.  
  
Legolas stepped forward. "I will stand guard tonight and keep watch". With that he left.  
  
Rain stood by the river, with her keen eyesight she could see Legolas, standing tall and proud, guarding Rivendell. Arwen stood beside her.  
  
"You have no mate Rain?"She looked at the young elven queen..  
  
"No I have not, my heart belongs to someone out of our realm." Rain answered softly, if not for the other elf's keen hearing she might not have been heard.  
  
"I have loved Aragorn for 30 years, and I know that I would die if anything were to happen to him."  
  
"So you chose mortality for him."  
  
"Yes I did, and I do not regret it." Rain looked out the window again.  
  
Yet they had no chance to speak for the fellowship was due to leave. And gandalf sought Rain out, to have a quiet word with her. They spoke outside on a porch overlooking the waterfalls. Above them Legolas stood watch. His eyes could not help but wander back to her – she had her back to him. But she sensed he was close to her. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Journey

Chapter Four – The Journey.  
  
As with all elves, they kept to themselves, it was to be on the journey that Rain and Legolas would become fast friends and depend on each other, but no one knew that yet, only Gandalf who had had a glimpse into the future of his dear friend.  
  
Rain put on her dark cloak and armed herself with an elvish sword, and bow & arrows much like Legolas did, elves were good at bows and arrows. The rest of the company armed themselves also, and thus they set out on the journey, Rain behind Gandalf, with Frodo behind her, and then Aragorn, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, Gimli – the dwarf and Legolas coming last, he could see with his keen eyesight if anything came behind them.  
  
Rain looked behind her, and seeing the long blonde hair of the Sindarin elf she sighed. Gandalf stopped and let her catch up.  
  
"Are we being followed?"  
  
"I do not know." She answered, looking at him.  
  
"Or is it something else? Or someone? You cannot hide from me Rain".  
  
"My task is to protect Frodo and make sure he accomplishes what we set out to do, anything else has to wait". She knew her duty clearly. Gandalf had made that clear enough.  
  
"Fate needs help my friend, you cannot accomplish one thing if you are undecided by another". With that he set off again. In other words, until I sort out my feelings for Legolas, I will only be paying half attention to my duty. She thought to herself.  
  
"Smart old man". She murmured, Gandalf's laugh echoed back to her, he had heard her.  
  
"Ah she is a vision of beauty is she not?" Sam asked Pippin. Pippin sighed; he started again with the maiden elf.  
  
"If you say so, she is too pale for my liking". Pippin answered.  
  
"Do not worry so Pippin, I am only dreaming, an elf like her, she would go well with Legolas, they suit one another". Pippin nodded, anything to get him to shut up.  
  
Legolas hearing his name mentioned paid more attention to the Hobbit's talk. "An elf like her, she would go well with Legolas". What did he mean by that? He dwelt on that for many miles.  
  
The company came to a halt 5 hours later by a stream, night had fallen and Rain was on guard, watching the east. Legolas stood to the west, and kept that side guarded.  
  
Rain saw something scrabbling below them in the dark of night. She turned to see if Legolas had seen anything but he stood as still as a statue. Obviously not.  
  
"Legolas". She whispered. He turned and silently ran over to her. She nodded down below.  
  
"Do you see anything?"  
  
He scanned the area with eyes as keen as hers. He tensed. He had seen it also.  
  
"a dark shadow, climbing through the rocks."  
  
"I saw it also, I will climb down and trap it". She told him. He held her back with one hand on her arm.  
  
"It may only be Gollum, the second keeper of the ring following us". She hesitated. He looked at her.  
  
"You are not sure Legolas". He leant close to her.  
  
"No I am not but who else could it be? And only one?" he argued back.  
  
"It is Gollum". Gandalf confirmed, his voice coming from the fire side. "he will not harm us". Rain took a step back away from Legolas.  
  
"Then I will leave him be". She told them both. Legolas nodded and went back over to the west guard.  
  
3 hrs later Aragorn relieved her so she could get some rest, she sat by a boulder and wrapped her cloak around herself, just as she was going to close her eyes, Legolas kneeled beside her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Quel esta (rest well)" He told her softly.  
  
"Quel esta". She repeated back to him. He gave one nod and stood up and moved over next to Gandalf to rest.  
  
Morning came without trouble.  
  
Rain walked past Frodo and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Lle maa quel (you look good)" And she kept walking. Frodo looked around and spotted Legolas behind him.  
  
"what did she say? I don't understand elvish to much". He asked Legolas. Legolas smiled.  
  
"She said that you look good" Legolas kept walking, he didn't take his eyes off her until Aragorn called to him.  
  
Mid morning found Legolas catching up with her. He matched her stride. But said nothing to her.  
  
"Lle naa curucuar (you are a skillful bowman)" she told him, glancing at him. He smiled at her in acknowledgement.  
  
"Lle naa vanima" (you are beautiful). He returned to her. She looked away then back at him.  
  
"Diola lle" (thank you) she replied to his compliment, he nodded and dropped back to the rear once more.  
  
Gandalf stopped and waited for Rain to catch up with him.  
  
"are you ill?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that old man?"  
  
"Legolas seemed a little concerned over your well being".  
  
"You are very meddlesome old man, you are reading too much into it"  
  
"I have seen your future Ithil'quessir, do not be afraid of reaching out and taking it, fate will only agree".  
  
"My future? You believe it is with Legolas?"  
  
"And don't you? Since you saw him you have not been able to stop looking at him, to me that looks like love at first sight".  
  
"Amin weera yassen lle ( I agree with you) but I am afraid".  
  
"Of what? He will not hurt you child, if anything he too feels the same, but being the warrior that he is, like you he does not want to succumb should we fail in our quest".  
  
Rain sighed. Gandalf kept talking.  
  
"if we fail or not does not depend on the outcome of your feelings, I know you are both capable of putting that aside and ignoring it and dealing with the problem at hand".  
  
"Amin naa lle nai" (I am your to command). She promised him fiercely. "we will not fail Gandalf".  
  
"Why do you revert to elvish when it suits you?" He asked her. She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Because I just do, it is my native tongue, I am more truthful that way". Gandalf roared out his laughter and walked on leaving her behind.  
  
"whats that all about? "Frodo asked Aragorn who was walking with Legolas.  
  
"Maybe Gandalf cracked a joke". Aragorn replied.  
  
"He gets on well with Rain." Frodo commented. Legolas nodded at that.  
  
"That he does, he is the only person she trusts". Aragorn looked at him.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked the Sindarin elf.  
  
"He has always spoken his mind with her, unlike most men, who lie to know all the Ithil'Quessir's secrets, she has a bond with him one that cannot be broken until the time comes.  
  
"Time came for what?" Frodo asked.  
  
"the time when an Elf must join for life with their soulmate".  
  
"And when is it your turn Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas didn't answer right away.  
  
-"I am over 2000 years old, I have not known who she is. (until now) he added to himself., - and so my friend I will travel until that day"  
  
"is there an age for that? "Frodo asked.  
  
"He's already there Frodo". Aragorn answered for Legolas. The blonde elf didn't appreciate that answer but he could think of nothing to fix it. So he kept silent.  
  
They reached Caharadhas without a problem, that itself was a concern for Gandalf, that Saruman hadn't tried to stop them.  
  
They camped by the stream. Rain stopped and let everyone pass her. She kept her eyes on their trail.  
  
"you think we are being followed?" Boromir asked her.  
  
"I do not think, I know, it is the creature Gollum that we saw earlier, he may betray us yet".  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To Orcs." Was her only reply and she disappeared down the trail from where they had come. Legolas reached Boromir.  
  
"Where is she going?"  
  
"I don't know, to kill whatever is following us?" Boromir replied then strode to the firecamp. Legolas stayed where he was, with his keen eyesight he could still see her, she had her weapons ready but there was no sign of Gollum. He saw her stop and kneel, obviously looking for tracks, then she stood back up and closed her eyes, as if once again listening to the wind, then she spun around and fired an arrow to a tree 5 metres away, whatever it was scrambled away when it saw the arrow flying towards it. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Legacy

Chapter five – the legacy of love  
  
She turned back and retraced her steps. Reaching the outer perimeters of camp she saw Legolas waiting.  
  
"is all well? "He asked. She stopped beside him.  
  
"I missed, he will be following us, my instincts tell me he will betray us". She disappointed that she had missed, elves never miss their targets, perhaps her mind was on something else.  
  
"Gandalf will take care of him".  
  
"And what of you Legolas? "He looked at her sharply.  
  
"Amin n'rangwa "(I do not understand).  
  
"Why are you not by the fire resting?"  
  
"I was concerned about where you were going".  
  
"Amin elea (I see), amin hiraetha (I am sorry) for insulting you". She said to him.  
  
"Do not worry, I consider you a friend, and would therefore protect you as I do others".  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
"Amin mela lle" (I love you). She said to his departing back. But as luck would have it and elves do not believe in luck, he heard her, she should have remembered their keen hearing as well.  
  
He came back to her. "Mankoi lle uma tanya?"(why did you do that?). he asked her standing in front of her.  
  
"Mankoi lle irma sint?"(why do you want to know?). he looked around then back at her.  
  
"Because I would like to" He said softly.  
  
"I do not know, I only know that it is the truth, everyday passes and I look forward to walking each day with you behind my back, is it wrong? "She asked.  
  
"Tula sinome (come here). She took a step closer to him. " Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin (I shall treasure your gift in my heart), A'maelamin" (my beloved). With that he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "now is not the time to do more although I may wish it". He took a step back.  
  
"can we keep this between us? "He asked.  
  
"Yes, I wish it also." She replied softly. He caressed her cheek with his hand and walked back to the camp.  
  
"Lle fiose amin mellonamin" (you surprised me my friend) "I shall learn to never underestimate you again". She turned to see Gandalf leaning on a rock.  
  
"But I am not surprised to see you old man, I knew you had to be eavesdropping somewhere".  
  
"I like to be proved right on occasion". She sat by him.  
  
"You were right old man, but what do we do from here?"  
  
"I'm sure he will find a way, so tell me is gollum pestering us?"  
  
"Can you turn him into a toad?" She asked.  
  
"No, but I can put him off our trail for a while". A while in Gandalf's books was about a month.  
  
"If I see him again I will kill him Gandalf".  
  
"Then I will do so, I want your deadly skills elsewhere on this journey, now go and rest, Boromir is taking first watch at this end, Gimli is taking the other side"  
  
She looked back to the camp and saw Legolas lying on his back near Frodo and Sam.  
  
"go and rest mellonamin, you will need it". Gandalf urged her, she walked back to camp and saw that everyone was asleep.  
  
"Esta sinome" (rest here). Legolas whispered to her. She lay by him on her back also and watched the stars.  
  
"Quel du melamin" (good night my love) she whispered to him daring a glance his way. He turned his face to her, his eyes full of tenderness.  
  
"Quel du arwenamin" (good night my lady). He replied. 


End file.
